


Dance with the Devil

by d0yathing



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Verbal Abuse, but mostly just when he's drunk or sad or half asleep, gay as heck, murdoc is a little nicer in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0yathing/pseuds/d0yathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc is a dick who basically ruined 2D's life. But despite everything that's happened, the singer still looks up to the guy. Even if he hits him. And yells at him. And calls him names. He sticks around for those little moments when Murdoc lets his guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I had time to write something of any length ;-; Trying to get back into the swing of things. Please stick with me!

Murdoc had stumbled home some time ago, cursing and banging into everything imaginable as he made his was to the Winnebago. It wasn’t until the third smash of what sounded like shattering glass did 2D decide to trail the man even if only to save their breakables from their seemingly unavoidable doom.

He wasn’t hard to find, seeing as the darker haired male was wearing boots that heavily clanked against the smooth tile. 2D could’t help but cringe as he saw the source of the noise. Those steel-toed boots had made contact with his gut on several occasions. 

“Oy,” The male called as he caught up, “What’d you think your doin’ breakin everythin’ in sight? Drunk ‘r not, you can’t go about reckin’ Kong.”

The glare Murdoc sent in his direction was enough to make him shut up immediately.

“Face-ache!” The other slurred, his face softening as he took in the blue hared singer. “It aint my fault that Kong can’t stop-” hiccup “spinning round and ‘ound and-” another hiccup.

Seeing his reaction, 2D placed his slender fingers on the other’s arm in attempt to help him into the Winnebago. 

“Mudz,” He whined, “Ya outright reek!”

The smell of cheep beer and wine practically leaked out every time the bassist even so much as breathed in his direction. It was probably why he’d come home alone this time. More often than not he’d arrive back at Kong with at least two girls on his shoulders, but given the current situation he’d probably managed to scare them off with his breath.

The blue haired singer couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile at the thought of Murdoc simply breathing and girls running away in fear. Hell, he would have typically ran from the other on a day when he wasn’t drunk.

“What you gon and smiled for?” Murdoc asked, sloppily plopping onto his bed.

2D’s smile vanished in a blink of an eye. “I won’t smilin none, Mudz.” He lied, turning back toward the door. “Just lay ‘ere alright? I’ll ‘ave Russel bring ya sprite or somethin’ in the morning, kay? I’ll be see-”

“Stay.”

The word stopped the singer in his tracks.

“Wot was that, mate?” He asked, eyes wide with disbelief. Maybe he'd just heard wrong. Surely that was it. 

“Stay with me.”

2D stood in the doorway completely frozen for what felt like several minuets. His mind was moving a mile a minute as he weighed his options. So far the bassist had been nothing but kind to him (probably thanks to his current mental state, but never the less). No hitting or insults had even been threatened at this point.. His sight fell on the the pale man, his skin almost underlying green. He was perched on the edge of his bed, looking at him with such intensity and sincerity that it was almost eerie. 

"...Alright." He replied, his voice quiet. "But only if ya brush your teeth and change- that smell's gunna drive me bonkers."


End file.
